femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rita Du Clark (iZombie)
'Rita Du Clark '''aka '''Gilda '(Leanne Lapp) was a secondary recurring villainess of the 2nd season of iZombie. She was the daughter of Max Rager owner Vaughn Du Clark, and worked alongside her father in the company. Like her father, Rita was aware of the fact that her father's energy drink turned people into zombies (in combination with the drug Utopium) and helped Vaughn both search for a cure and keep the company's secret hidden at all costs. Rita made her first appearance at the end of the Season 1 finale, "Blaine's World". After learning of the zombie outbreak, Vaughn and Rita colluded to eradicate the zombie population to keep their involvement in creating the zombie virus out of the public eye. To do so, they enlisted the help of Major Lilywhite, the ex-fiancee of zombie protagonist Liv Moore, subtly threatening to kill Liv if he didn't follow their orders. In order to keep tabs on Liv (who was investigating Max Rager), Rita became Liv's new roommate under the name Gilda. Major also had to take a job at the Max Rager gym, giving Rita the chance to seduce Major into a relationship. But it was short-lived, as Major soon after broke it off to get back together with Liv. Despite this, Rita still continued to text Major, wanting to continue their dalliance. When Liv found the texts and discovered that "Gilda" was really Rita, she angrily punched Rita and forced her to move out. Later on, while with Vaughn in the Max Rager secret laboratory, one of their test subject zombies broke free and chased them. Vaughn was able to get into the elevator first, leaving Rita behind to fight off the zombie with a high heel. While she survived the attack, Rita was bitten and later turned into a zombie, with her father rejecting her from his office. As Rita began to transform, she broke back into Liv's apartment to find brains to eat, only to be drugged and kidnapped by one of Vaughn's henchmen. She was then trapped in the laboratory, with Vaughn promising to find a cure for her and the other zombies trapped in the lab (though he truly planned to kill all of them instead). In the season finale, "Salivation Army", Liv and Major broke into Max Rager with Clive Babineaux--who now knew about the existence of zombie and the outbreak--to try and free the kidnapped zombies that Major had been storing in the event of a cure being found. But during the heist, after releasing Rita, she and Major were trapped in the lab by Vaughn, with Rita appearing genuinely upset at realizing that her father had never cared about her. Major was able to break out using his gun and trapped Vaughn in the elevator, allowing him to be attacked by Rita and two other zombies that had digressed into Romeros (from having gone too long without brains). When Liv and Clive found Rita, she was feeding on the brains of her father. Rita then tried to attack Liv and Clive, but was shot and killed by Major before she could. Gallery Rita Du Clark zombie.jpg|Rita as a zombie Ritaduclark.jpg Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Redhead Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot